unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 604 SD
Super Mario 604 SD (known as Super Mario 604 × 4 in development) is a game from the Super Mario series made for the handheld game system Nintendo SD. It was the first Mario game to be released on the Nintendo SD and is also the first 3D Mario game for a handheld console. The game is a remake of Super Mario 604 for the Nintendo 46, bearing some new features on its storyline, gameplay and graphics. Unlike Super Mario 604, Wario is not the only playable character (nor is he even available at the start); Kirby, Waluigi, and Bowser become playable characters and also join the adventure in order to rescue Wario's Hat from Mario. Despite the game's title, Kirby is the true main protagonist of the game as opposed to Wario, as he is the only character available from the start. Other new features within the game include a multi-player mode, in which up to four players can play simultaneously on each Nintendo SD connected together locally; minigames to play with each character, and new additions to the story mode such as new missions and levels. This shame was a huge hit in Japan. Probably because that's where it was made... In America it was considered a worthless intermission to keep fans from waiting too long until the next shame came out. This shame was created for the Nintendo SD but never went beyond that. The object of the shame was that you have to get a hat back. That's right. A HAT was the cause of this massive adventure. But that's Nintendo for ya. 3 odd things about this shame were that Mario was blind and Mario wore Wario's hat, that Luigi was blind and Luigi wore Waluigi's hat, that Yoshi was Blind and Yoshi wore Boshi's sunglasses. Coincidentally, Wario wears Mario's hat throughout the shame and Waluigi wears Luigi's. And right after the beginning cinematic, Mario is already a thousand miles away from the original place of the hat (Wario's house), so Wario unfortunately has to go find him, but also picks up the wrong hat which also happens to be in his house. After the first 20 minutes of making the shame, Nintendo decided to make the shame have a... well, disgusting sort of effect. The main move of Wario was to sneeze all over enemies. Gameplay As in Super Mario 604, the courses are accessed by the different paintings on the castle's walls, but in the SD game, the player can collect 150 power stars, 30 more than the original game. Controls Making use of the SD's features, the player is offered three different ways to control the character. All three modes are always accessible by pressing Select. *In standard mode, the chosen character is controlled with the Control Pad. The stylus can also be used in Standard Mode. the action button is B; sneezing, kicking, and inhaling is A; guarding is X; and jumping is Y. The R button is used for punching, while L button is used for kicking. Additionally, if the player flicks the chosen character to the wall flicks him from the wall, the player will wall kick (if playing as Kirby). Compared to Super Mario 604, where Wario was moving as fast as the player tilted Analog 1 of the Nintendo 46 controller, the characters in Super Mario 604 SD move much more quickly when the forward button is double-tapped. On the Nintendo 3DS, however, the Stick makes for a more authentic feel of using the Control Stick, making for better and easier controls. However, the player will still need to double-tap forward to run and can still only move in eight different directions. Character Selection To switch between characters, there are three doors each symbolizing the character's first letter of their name. To use them, the player must go through the door, and the corresponding character will come out of the door. Switching to Kirby will mean reentering the door that complements the same character once more. There are four doors in total, however only one is not a playable character. Inside the silver door, is a secret power star which is hidden until the player is able to catch the 8 glowing rabbits. Characters To complete the game, the player needs to find the three heroes who where locked behind doors by Bowser: List of changes from the original Though Super Mario 604 SD is a clear remake of the Nintendo 46 shame Super Mario 604, there are some components added in the game while the original did not, as well as elements only seen in the first rendition which were taken out in its remake. *Waluigi, Kirby, and Bowser are now playable. Only Wario was playable in the original, while Goomba makes an unplayable cameo appearance on the Castle Roof after the original game is finished and Waluigi and Bowser did not make any appearances or cameos in the original. *Wario can also jump, but in the original, this does not appear. *Wario wears a short-sleeved shirt in his appearance instead of wearing a long-sleeved one. In the original, he wears a long-sleeved shirt, this is based on how he appeared in Wario Land 2 which was the debut appearance of his short-sleeved shirt. *In the remake, Wario is a Mario Hoops 3-on-3 sprite, but in the original, he's a Mario Party 6 Artwork. Additionally, He is a 2D animated sprite in the remake, while he was a 3D object in the original. *Wario is able to become a metal version of himself, Waluigi can become invisible, Bowser can become a metal version of himself and Kirby can breathe fire out of his mouth when anyone collects a Power Flower. Wario can also fly by collecting a Wing Feather. In the original, Wario was able to collect different caps to use these various abilities (excluding the fire and balloon power-ups) such as the Wing Cap, the Vanish Cap and the Metal Cap. *There are Red ? boxes and Yellow ! boxes. In the original, there were also blue and green and all had "!"s on them. The red and yellow boxes also had "!"s on them in the original too. *There are seven missions in each portrait world (plus the 100 coin Star). The original has only six missions, plus the 100 coin Star. *There are seven multicolored Rabbits for each character to catch. In the original, there is only one rabbit which is caught twice. *There are 150 Stars in the whole game. There were thirty less in the original. *In the remake, all characters listed in gallery (except for certain characters, like Wario and Waluigi) are neither brown/black-eyed nor African-American nor wearing pink long-sleeved blouses nor wearing pants made out of denim, in the original, only Mario (who is blind), Nimue, Teen Cream the Rabbit's SBM sprite, and Applebloom is neither brown/black-eyed nor african-american nor wearing a blouse nor wearing a puff-sleeved shirt and unfrilly skirt nor wearing pants made out of denim. *In the remake is not pop, in the original, she is Poppu Harukaze. *Bowser, Waluigi, and Kirby figures appear on the cake at the end, along with those of Wario and his hat (with Bowser and Waluigi only appearing if the player has unlocked them). Only Wario and his hat are seen in the original. *After collecting all Stars, the player may be shot out of a cannon to the top of Princess Peach's Castle. Three 1-Up Mushrooms can be found there, as well as one of Waluigi's Rabbits. Also present on the roof is a red ! Box, which gives the player a Feather for wario and a Power Flower for Waluigi, Bowser, and Kirby. In the original game, Wario will find Kirby on the Castle Roof. He will award the player with 100 lives and a new animation for his Triple Jump. *Several enemies have updated designs from the original. For instance, Big Berthas replace Bubbas and Fire Chomps replace Kuromames. *The Super Mushroom power-up was added, mainly found in bricks, and caused the player to grow to an enormous size (and gave Yoshi punching abilities). Within a time limit, one can defeat virtually every enemy, something that couldn't be done in Super Mario 64. *Upon the game's start-up, Mario does not say anything on the Nintendo logo screen and says "It's-a me, Mario!" only on the title screen. In the original, he says "It's-a me! Mario!" on the Nintendo logo screen and "Hello!" on the title screen. *Yoshi appears on the title screen if the player returns to it without turning the game off, or if the player touches the Yoshi icon. *As the Nintendo DS does not have the analog stick that the Nintendo 64 has, either the D-pad or the stylus can be used (depending on the settings). However, the Circle Pad on the Nintendo 3DS revives the classic analog stick feel. *On the title screen, Mario or Yoshi's face can be dragged by the stylus. While being dragged, they become wireframe. The user can also design a custom picture to drag around. In the original, Mario's face can be pulled on by the cursor. *The L and X buttons on the Nintendo DS control the camera. In the original, the C buttons on the Nintendo 64 control the camera. *Rabbits, when caught by the player, can unlock minigames in the Rec Room. In the original, Rabbits provided hints and/or a Star. *The door on the top right corner of the lobby contains two Peach murals (one still leading to The Princess' Secret Slide), as well as five additional doors. The three doors with the letters above them allow the player to switch between characters; the remaining door contains a Power Star and the door in the back center leads to the Rec Room. In the original, the room only contains three Peach murals inside it (one leading to the Secret Slide). *Silver Stars were added in the remake. During Silver Star missions, the player must collect five Silver Stars to make a Power Star appear. *Big Bob-omb of Bob-omb Battlefield is obsessed with his mustache. In the original, he is not shown to have any particular interests. *Mr. Blizzards have zig-zag mouths and wear buckets like hats, while in the original they have circular mouths and wear nothing on their head. *In the original, a glitch can cause Wario to Backwards Long Jump. In the remake, backwards long jumping is impossible without hacks. *The player is given three save files to play on. In the original, the player was given four. *Lakitu's Cloud is less shown of a real cloud and has a happy face, while in the original it resembles a normal, reality-like cloud. Additionally, Lakitu is smiling in the remake, while in the original, he looks unhappy. *When a pipe is appeared at the start of the new game, Mario pauses before saying "Ha Ha!". In the original, he immediately says "Ha Ha!" after saying "Yahoo!". *Some Brick Blocks are red, while others are black. Black Brick Blocks can only be broken by Wario. In the original, all crates are brown and have cracks in them. *Star Switches are seen in this game. They make a Power Star appear for a limited time. *After collecting a 1-Up Mushroom, the words "1-UP" appear in orange text. In the original, no on-screen icon appears. *Klepto the Condor appears in three different levels, while in the original, he only appears in the level Shifting Sand Land. *The Toxic Gas in Hazy Maze Cave is purple; it is green (or yellow) in the original. *The interior of the igloo in Snowman's Land has been entirely changed in the DS version. *Two power flowers appear in the mirror room of Peach's Castle (four if the ones through the mirror are counted). In the original, no Power-Ups appear whatsoever in the room. *There is one ? Switch, found in the course Tower of the Wing Cap. In the original, there was an ! Switch instead. Two other ! Switches are also seen in the original; one in the basement of Peach's Castle and the other in Hazy Maze Cave. *In the first game, during the final scene after the credits (after everyone waves goodbye to the player), the cake awarded to Mario is displayed and the player must reset the system to continue playing. However, in the remake, after the cake is shown, pressing any button takes the player back to the title screen. *The penguins in Cool, Cool Mountain have slightly different crying sounds than in the original. Notable mistakes and errors *Before Wario Sneezez, Wario's shirt is long-sleeved. This is incorrect, as his shirt is short-sleeved. Story, Incomplete Caution: Spoilers start here! Mario wakes up one morning and finds out he is blind. He purposely accidentally put on Wario's hat. You, Wario, must get back your hat before Mario loses it. Goomba Village To get to Goomba Village you need to go into the fireplace to your right from where you start. Once you climb out you will have climbed up a Warping Pipe in Goomba Village. Your menu will then show the objectives you need to complete: :*Get Yoshi to eat some Goombas for you. ::There are several Yoshis that you can find here. ::*In the manhole with a Yoshi engraved on it. (requires Magic Scissors to cut it out) ::*Sneeze. ::*Play Super Mario World until Yoshi gives you magic marinara sauce and a Mario voodoo doll that makes a real Yoshi. :*Get the sunglasses from Goompa. (in the fish tank at the Toad House) :*Fall off the East Cliff. Spoilers end here.